Battle of Classe
The Battle of Classe was a sea and land battle between the combined naval forces of Classe and Bellezza against the Gate People and Classe's army against the armed forces of Giglia. The battle took place on 17 April 1580City of Ships, near the coast of Classe and inland, near the outskirts of the city-state. The Battle of Classe occurred on two fronts, with the Gate people attacking just off the coast of Classe. Prior intelligence allowed the Classe fleet, with the allied Bellezzan navy, to sufficiently prepare a defence against the invaders. However, defending Talian fleet was greatly inhibited by use of liquid fire, a substance employed by the Gate People that created fires that could not be put out by water. The liquid fire was later overcome when Andrea, a pirate serving as a double agent against the Gate People, revealed the secret to extinguishing the liquid fire to Isabella, who delivered the message to the rest of the Talian fleet. Simultaneously Grand Duke Fabrizio di Chimici led an attack on Classe by land with the armed forces of Giglia. Though the Talian fleet succeeded in repelling the Gate People, the Classe army and local volunteers faced considerable difficulties against the Giglian army. During the battle, Germano Mariano, the Duke of Classe, was killed from cannon fire, with Filippo Nucci emerging to rally the Classe forces to continue fighting until reinforcements arrived. The general of the Giglian army, against the wishes of the Grand Duke, ordered a retreat when the Talian fleet arrived to aid the Classe army following their success at sea. Belligerents Sea Battle Talia The Talian Fleet, consisting of the combined fleets of Classe and Bellezza. * 50 Galleys on the Left Flank led by The Goddess (Admiral Gambone) with The Duchessa as consort * 50 Galleys in Centre led by The Tiger (Admiral Borca) with The Sea Dragon as consort * 50 Galleys on the Right Flank led by The Santa Maddalena with The Silver Dolphin as consort * The other known ships in the battle were The Hand of Fortune, The Swallow, The Mermaid, and The Falcon's Flight Known participants in the battle included the following. * Giovanni Gambone, Admiral of the Bellezzan fleet * Michele Borca, Admiral of the Classe fleet * Isabella, signaler for the Classe fleet * Luciano Crinamorte, aboard The Duchessa * Adamo da Bellezza (in the place of Mario Bailadora), an arquebusier aboard The Duchessa * Filippo Nucci, aboard The Tiger Gate People The Gate People's fleet consisted of the following. * 55 Galleys on the Right Flank led by The Mehtap (Ay Quana) with The Yildiz (Adem Deviz) as consort * 60 Galleys in Centre led by The Samira (Ay Adem) with The Raider's Revenge (Andrea) as consort * 55 Galleys on Left Flank led by The Duha (Adem Dolmay) with The Seher (Ay Mushtaree) as consort Known participants in the battle included the following. * Ay Adem, leader of the Gate People * Ay Quana * Adem Deviz * Adem Dolmay * Ay Mustaree * Andrea, the captain of The Raider's Revenge Land Battle Classe Giglia Effects As a result of the Battle of Classe the independent city-states of Talia elect to form an alliance against the di Chimici family. Casualties *Duke Germano Mariano * Giovanni Gambone, Admiral of the Bellezzan fleet * Various citizens of Bellezza and ClasseIn City of Ships it says there were bodies along the baracade * Various members of the Giglian army Notes and References Category:Event